sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Airweight
Airlords Aerodyne PLC Airweight Oddly enough the main in atmosphere transport for the Pirate Guild is air ships; there are hundreds of different models and sizes and the Airweight is only one of these. As with most Pirate Guild airships the Airweight is also decently armored. History The Airweight has mostly served in the Pirate Guild civilian market from 4112 C.E. to present day with some purchased by various government and military organizations mostly in the Pirate Guild but some have been found outside of this with Sargasso Deeps having a large surplus. Development Active research and development began in 4100 with the initial design taking place from May 4100 and was completed in January 4103 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in mid-4104 and the first operable units in early 4105 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4110 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4111 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades Like a car the Airweight can be ordered in any configuration with just about any interior and layout that the customer wants. The model shown in this file is the most standard layout. Design ' '''T'he Airweight has a dual hull with the main cabin held above the air hulls with the main engine pushed out behind and three stabilizers on the end of each hull. The craft's gondola has a large cockpit at the front with seating for the three crew as well as a four jump seats; just aft of this is the crew lounge/kitchenette/head followed by the crew cabins and then the passenger kitchen which is attended to by six stewards and has ten jump seats. Following the passenger kitchen is the dining room then the salon followed by the passenger cabins. Each cabin has two queen size beds and its own bath. The final portion of the hull is the cargo area which is large enough for to hold several cars and 20 metric tons of cargo. The craft has a standard operating range of 6500 hours during standard transport profiles but this drops to approximately 1625 hours during high load and situations where speed and maneuverability is required with the environmental system good for approximately 100 hours if the vehicle is completely buttoned up or 1,000 hours if the outside atmosphere is moderately oxygenated. The craft has a top speed of 400 KPH with everything being operated off of 130 standard HBT cells with five 26-cell energizers mounted throughout the structure of the craft. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-2/7-18 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, Spotlights, Warning Receiver, and a multi-band digital communications system. '''Armor The frame is 1mm thickness laminated steel with an overall plating thickness of 3mm of Flexi-Plasti-Steel which combined can shrug off up to 30 kJ of kinetic energy every round with all of the windows and ports being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The Airweight also has a force screen system powered by seven AN-C01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 25 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 55 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament None. The Airweight is unarmed; however it is not unknown for air pirates to arm their vessels with various armaments. Operators The Airweight is generally operated by civilian agencies with some governmental agencies also operating them as well as a few used by Pirates for in-atmosphere raiding as well as some mercenary groups who use them as cheap transport in an atmosphere. Other Airships Category:Airships